The Nightrise Trilogy I: Maria's Prisoner
by The Doomsday Architect
Summary: Set 1 year after BD.  Seth is kidnapped at gunpoint to serve as a shield against Alice for a newborn army. Back in Forks, no one can find any trace of him. Seth has to fight his way out on his own, but there is a very good chance that he will not survive
1. Taken

**Yeah, so i got bored at midnight and wrote this. turns out that a lot of my stories start like that. I have absolutely no idea how this story's going to turn out**

Seth's POV

"Seth! Get your lazy ass outta bed and get moving!" my lovely sister Leah screamed at the top of her lungs. Groaning, I rolled over and promptly fell out of my bed. Great. I got to my feet and staggered sleepily around my room, pulling on clothes and grumbling about things that Leah should do to shut her mouth. I opened my door and walked into my mom, who was coming from Leah's room with sheets bundled up in her arms.

"Oops, sorry Seth, honey," she laughed, and walked to the laundry room. I jumped down the stairs and hobbled into the kitchen.

"There you are," Leah snapped. "C'mon, you're gonna be late for school!"

I ignored her, shoveling in cereal and choking it down. I wasn't even done my second bowl when Leah grabbed me and pulled me out the door.

"Geez, Leah," I complained. "What's the rush?"

"If I have to cart you to school, then you need to be up on time," she said, throwing my backpack into the backseat of her car and starting it, "You can't be late on your first day."

"You must be so glad to get rid of me."

She grinned, despite her mood. "You know it."

Things had settled down mostly in the year after Bella's wedding and unprecedented events. Jacob and Nessie were inseparable, as were Bella and Edward. Quil was getting ready for Claire's fourth birthday party. Embry was dating someone from the high school, and Leah had imprinted, surprisingly. On a guy named David. She's totally over Sam and madly in love with her imprint, who has returned the gesture fully. But she still retains some of her crabbiness for Jacob and I. Charlie and my mom had been seeing each other, also something unforeseen. Except maybe by Alice, I never asked her. The Cullens were all happy and together, and everything was great between everyone.

"Well, we're here!" said Leah happily. "Now go. Don't be late."

"Bye Lee!" I said as I slammed the door shut.

"I'll pick you up at three!" she said.

I waved as I walked away, showing that I had heard her. As I towards into the school, I got a ton of stares, which wasn't surprising, because I looked like I was twenty-something.

"Hey Seth!" said Jacob. He and Nessie were sitting on the front steps. Yep, that's right, Nessie. Bella and Edward had agreed (somewhat reluctantly) to allow Nessie to attend the La Push high school.

"Hi Jake, hi Nessie," I said happily.

"What do you have?" he asked me.

I rattled off my schedule to him. The three of us talked for a few minutes as we walked inside. Then Jacob headed for his class while Nessie and I walked towards History.

School was pretty much blah, not boring, but not exciting either. That was good, I could do without some excitement for a long while. After school ended, I walked with Jacob, Nessie, Quil, Embry, and Sophia, Embry's girlfriend.

"Meet you later at the Cullens?" I asked. It was okay to talk about them around Sophia, so long as we pretended that they were human.

"That's fine," said Quil. He, Embry, and Sophia got into his car and they drove away. Jacob kissed Nessie and put a motorcycle helmet on her head. It probably wasn't necessary though, her skin was very hard. Jacob then got onto his bike, and Nessie got on behind him, her fingers laced around his stomach. Jacob then took off down the road yelling, "See you later Seth!" Chuckling slightly, I walked to the edge of the road and sat down, waiting for Leah. But then my phone buzzed. It was a text message.

_Seth_

_Cant pick u up. Sorry. Had to meet Dave. C u later._

_Leah._

Great, now I had to walk home. Sighing, I slung my pack over my shoulder and started moving down the road to my left. I started to run. Even as a human, I can move pretty fast when I wanted to. But then I started hitting the busier roads, so I had to slow down and walk at a normal pace. The road turned upward and sloped to the right after a while. I then crossed the street and jogged up a dirt road. I could phase now, I suppose, and run the rest of the way. I shrugged off my backpack and was about to phase when I heard a van rumble down the road. I waited patiently for it to pass. But then it stopped, and the window rolled down. A man leaned out of the passenger side window.

"Could you tell us how to get to Forks?"

I smiled. People were always getting lost, misjudging to maps and heading to La Push instead of Forks itself.

"Sure. Just take this road down until you reach the busier one. Make a right until you come to the first left. Take that, and follow it for a few miles. Make another right, and then you'll see the entrance sign. You can't miss it."

The man smiled. "Thanks." He rolled up the window, and the van moved forward. I picked up my pack and kept walking. But then I heard the van stop. Wondering to see if he needed more distinct directions, I walked back to it. The window was still up. I knocked on it.

"Is there something the mat-"

I didn't finish my sentence, because the door to the van slid open and I felt a cool metal cylinder placed to my temple.

"Don't move," a voice purred.

I was paralyzed by fear instantly. A gun could still kill me, especially if it was my head that was blown to bits. I had half a mind to phase and run, but a bullet was a lot faster than phasing.

"Get in."

Without waiting for my response, I felt hands grab me and shove me into the van, and my backpack went flying. There were more people in the backseat. Then they tied a rag around my eyes, and I felt my arms pinned against my back, and someone slam metal cuffs onto my wrists.

"Don't bother trying to get free," someone said, "Those cuffs are made of a very hard, very special alloy, and reinforced with titanium. They're very durable."

Unfortunately, he was right. I struggled against them, but they didn't budge. I bet that a vampire could break them, but I wasn't as strong as a vampire. Still, I struggled. Someone cuffed my feet and then they taped my mouth shut. Now I couldn't yell either.

"Drive," someone said, and I felt the van shoot forward. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by the tape.

"Someone shut him up!" a voice yelled. I felt the tape ripped off with brutal force, and it stung my face. Then my mouth and nose were covered with a sweet smelling rag, and I blacked out.

Leah's POV

I sat impatiently, waiting for Seth. I was going to kill him for holding me here. It was now 3:45, and most of the kids were gone. Seth still hadn't come. Sighing, I started the car and drove out of the parking lot. He probably just got all impatient and rode with Quil and Embry. As I drove, I whipped out my cell and called Seth's number. It immediately went to voicemail. He probably forgot to charge it again. I called Embry next. After the third ring he picked up.

"Leah?"

"Hi Embry. Can you put Seth on?"

"He's not here," said Embry, sounding confused, "I thought you were going to pick him up?"

"Well, he's not here. I thought he ran off with you and Quil."

"No, when we left he was still there. It's not like Seth to just disappear."

"I'm sure he's fine. I'll check my house. He probably made it back there and is raiding our fridge as we speak."

"Okay. Bye, Leah."

"See you."

I snapped the phone shut and drove home angrily. When I got home I all but blasted the door open.

"SETH! Get over here!"

"Leah? What's with all the yelling?"

"Mom? Where's Seth?" I asked her.

Her brow furrowed. "I don't know, Leah. I thought you were going to drive him home."

"I was, but when I showed up he wasn't there. I had assumed he left with Quil and Embry, but they said they hadn't seen him, so I came here."

I could see my mom's eyes widen and her parental emergency alert go to DEFCON 1.

"Mom, relax. Seth's fine, I bet. I'll talk with Jacob, see if he's seen Seth. Just calm down."

She nodded weakly, and I darted out the door. Instead of driving, I phased and started running. There was no one else in the pack mind but me. I ran faster, crossing the boundary line and moving into Cullen territory. I shot through the trees and nearly bowled over Jasper, who was facing the other direction.

"Leah?" he asked as he lightly avoided me, "Is that you?"

I nodded my enormous head.

"What's going on?"

I whined, and shot through the trees again. I didn't have time to phase and tell Jasper everything. I arrived at the house and burst through the doors. Jacob looked up from where he was sitting with Nessie. I phased and everyone looked away as I pulled my shorts and a shirt on.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Have you seen Seth?" I asked breathlessly.

"No. Why? I thought you were picking him up from school."

I gritted my teeth. "Obviously, if I had done so, I wouldn't be asking you where he was, now would I? Have. You. Seen. Him?"

"No, Leah. Neither had Nessie. Right?" he asked her. She nodded.

I started to panic. I sat down on the couch. "Okay, where could he be?"

"Leah, relax," Jacob said.

"How can I relax? Seth's just disappeared! I've got to find him!" I practically screamed.

"_Leah._ We'll all go out and track his scent. We'll find him. I'll call Quil and Embry."

"I'll come too, if you don't mind," Edward offered from the kitchen. Jacob nodded as he dialed Embry's number.

"Embry? Grab Quil. We're going to find Seth. No, he's not back yet. No, no one's seen him since school. Yeah. Okay. Bye."

Two minutes later, Quil and Embry had come over, and we all phased. Edward followed us as we ran back to the high school.

_Okay, Seth's scent is right here,_ Jacob said, motioning with his nose to the sidewalk. _Let's follow it._

_It leads along the road, _Quil commented as we ran. Edward shot forwards, coming alongside with me.

"Then it curves off the road and heads onto this dirt road," he said.

_He's walking home,_ said Jacob, _Nothing out of the ordinary so far._

"Here's where the trail ends," Edward said, pointing at a spot on the ground.

_What's that?_ asked Embry. Edward reached into the bushes and pulled the item out.

It was Seth's backpack. It looked as if it had been thrown aside.

"His scent is now disguised with gasoline," said Edward, "We can't follow it, because it mixes in with all of the other cars that drive along this road. We can't trace him. I'm so sorry, Leah."

_So what happened to him? _thought Quil in a hushed voice.

_We have to find him! _I snapped back angrily.

"Leah, there's nothing else we can do at the moment. Let's head back and explain the situation to the others," Edward said gently. "Come on."

He put his icy hand on my shoulder. For once I didn't shrug it off. I picked up Seth's backpack in my teeth and allowed Edward to lead me back to La Push.

Seth's POV

I awoke in a cramped metal cage. There were voices talking in a different language. I couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"He's awake," they said in English.

"Good. Make sure the collar works."

Collar? What collar? I felt my neck and discovered a metal ring around it. When I tugged on it, an electric shock jolted my hand back. It wasn't powerful, but it was certainly uncomfortable.

"Good. We'll be in the air soon. Get him in a suitcase and onto the luggage carrier of the airplane."

Airplane? That meant they were taking me somewhere far away. At the very least it would be far enough away from La Push.

Someone pressed the rag to my face again, and I went out.

Leah's POV

"We think he was taken by force," Edward finished. "I don't think Seth was ther type to willingly get into cars with strangers."

He had been recounting our tale of tracking down Seth. Alice was upset. She and Seth had been very close lately. Jasper looked thoroughly depressed, though that might because of everyone's moods. Bella looked concerned. Esme looked sad. Carlisle and Emmett were both confused. Rosalie was trying to put on a brave face, but she was also worried sick. Seth had become a part of her family, and now he was gone. Edward looked pained. He and Seth had become close friends. Nessie looked scared, and Jacob was trying to console her. Quil and Embry looked uncomfortable around the Cullens, they still hadn't gotten used to all of them yet. I was in shock; I guess that would be the appropriate word.

"It's natural, Leah," Edward said quietly, "But we'll find him. Don't worry."

But I had to worry. That was my job as a sister. I wouldn't relax until I knew Seth was okay again.

**I have no idea who Seth's kidnappers are. Reviews are love, and if you give me an idea, then you get a virtual cookie! I NEED AN IDEA, SERIOUSlY! Otherwise i wont continue this.**


	2. The Kidnapper

**New chapter, yay! There's a lot of important stuff in this one, so pay attention. The language is Spanish, and I've loosely translated it below. I In this hapter you will find out who Seth' kidnapper is. Enjoy! (btw i had the worst writer's block for this chapter, so i must thank the peoples: TwilightParamore-Shorty, lovelyyuyu, xxxMe Myself and Ixxx, and .xo for helping me come up with ideas.)**

Seth's POV

There were voices all around me. I tried to listen to what they were talking about. Unfortunately, they were another language.

"Mantenga a salvo, no quiero que se ejecute de distancia antes de llegar a nuestro destino!"

"Relájate, no hay manera de salir. Tiene el cuello, ¿recuerdas?"

¿Cómo sabemos que no se dará cuenta de cómo quitarlo?

"Sólo hay que poner el monstruo en el avión!"

I had no idea what they were saying. But then the cage I was in was lifted into the airplane. I glared at them venomously. One of the men spat at me and muttered, "Bichos."

I didn't have a response to that, because I had no idea what he said. I could guess though.

They closed the door to the airplane, and I was sealed in darkness once more.

I tried to force open the door to the cage, but it was locked and something heavy was blocking it. I kicked furiously, trying in vain to break the bars. But nothing happened. Eventually I just gave up and curled up on the floor. The flight took hours. I finally fell asleep after two of them.

Leah's POV

"Hey mom," I said dully as I walked into the house.

"Hi Leah. Did you find Seth?"

I shook my head but she was in the other room, so she had poke her head around to corner to look at me. For the first time since I got home she really looked at me. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Leah, what happened?"

"He was taken," I whispered. She looked like she was ready to faint. I knew my mother was a very tough woman, like me. But also like me, her family were her weakness. She looked ready to faint.

"Leah, _what happened?_"

"We followed his scent," I whispered, "And then it ended, mixed with gasoline. We couldn't follow it anymore. He's been kidnapped."

She looked haughty. I hugged her tightly and permitted a few tears to escape, staining her shirt. She rubbed my back soothingly. A small part of me realized that I hadn't needed my mother's comfort in years.

"We're going to find him," I promised her.

Seth's POV

I woke to a loud grating sound. The airplane had stopped moving, and the door was opening. The men were arguing. Then, all of a sudden, a female voice rang out.

"Detener esta discutiendo ahora mismo! ¡Sal del camino, antes de que yo te mata donde estás! ¡Muévete! Quiero ver a la criatura. A menos que usted! Usted me trae la jaula!"

"Sí, la señorita Maria."

Immediately the men's voices quieted, and the cage I was in was lifted out of the airplane. I caught a stink I knew well.

Vampire.

A female vampire was standing on front of the cage looking at me with marvel. She approached, and I growled. She ignored me and knelt down to look at the cage.

"My name is Maria," she said in perfect English, "What is yours?"

I merely stared at her contemptuously. She sighed, and faced the men, who were looking at her with reverence.

"Your services are no longer required," she hissed, baring her teeth.

The men realized what was going to happen a fraction before it did. Maria moved with blinding speed, snapping their necks and draining them of blood quickly. I watched, horrified, as she sucked them all dry. She threw the bodies together into a pile and lit them aflame. I took in the surroundings, trying not to look at the bonfire. The plane must've been a private one, because I could see no one else getting off. We were on a private airfield. No one would be able to spot us. Maria looked back at me. She smiled.

"You are going to do great things for me, shape-shifter. But what is your name?"

When I didn't reply, her hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, twisting it in an awkward position. I hissed in pain.

"Your name!" she snarled.

"Seth!" I spat, trying to tug my arm out of her iron grip.

She let go, and I scrambled as far away I could from inside the cage.

But then Maria turned the lock and opened it.

The moment the door was unlocked, I shot out of the cage and attempted to phase. I caught a flicker of a mind before an electric shock jolted me. Maria smiled sweetly, holding what looked like a remote control.

"We can't have that, can we? Now, you will do as I say."

"I'm not helping a leech," I spat.

She smiled wider, more evil. "Well, then I'll just have to break you."

She put the remote down, and kicked. I flew ten feet and slammed back into the airplane, groaning.

"Now Seth," cooed Maria, advancing like a lioness, "Don't make this too difficult."

"I don't even know what you want," I said. Then I moved to the side, making a dash for the remote. But Maria caught me and threw me in the opposite direction.

"I want you to be in my army," she spat, "I need to lead it to Forks. And then I can destroy Jasper and his stupid coven."

Jasper? How did she know Jasper?

"Never!"

She hit me again. And again, and again. I moaned in pain. She seemed to enjoy the sound.

"No matter," she said, "You'll help me."

"I'm not going to destroy them," I said quietly.

"Oh dear boy, you don't have to destroy them!" she said, "I simply need you there so that blasted pixie won't see me coming. Then you can be on your way."

"No…"

She sighed, and threw me back into the cage. Then she picked it up and ran. She ran and ran and ran. I passed out from the pain a while back.

I woke up in a dimly lit room. I was still in my cage. There was a bowl of water on the floor next to it. I finally realized that I was parched beyond belief. Eagerly, I stretched out for it, grabbing the bowl with trembling fingers and squeezing it through the bars of the cage. I put it to my lips and sighed as the cool water rushed down my throat.

A door opened, and Maria walked through leisurely. She leads in three humans. One was a woman. Another one was rather larger, like Emmett. The third was a quiet little girl.

"Right this way please!" Maria sang in a falsely sweet voice.

"Who is that?" barked the burly man, pointing at me.

"Oh, no one important, Max," she said softly, "Now then…"

Suddenly Maria rushed forward and bit into Max's neck. The woman screamed and hugged the girl, who I took to be her child, closer. Maria dropped Max and quickly bit into the two remaining humans' flesh. She fed on the girls, and watched the man change with a pleased expression.

"It was quite simple to lead them here," Maria told me happily, "And he will make a good addition."

She was making newborns. For her army.

"I'd better move him. If he wakes up in here and smell you he'll be sure to attack out of fear," she said, half to herself. She picked up the writhing human in one arm and carried him to the door.

"Why did you bother bringing them here in the first place then?" I demanded. Maria looked at me, smiling.

"Because I promised to show them a new type of dog. At the girl's insistence, they agreed." Then she shut the door, leaving me alone again.

I felt horribly sick. A family had just died right in front of me. The image of the little girl's face swam before my mind. I curled up in a ball and lay on my side, waiting for sleep to overcome me. Unfortunately my unconsciousness earlier had gained me a few hours rest, so I was terribly tired. And I had to listen to the human's screams as he changed.

The next day, Maria brought in more humans and changed them. She enjoyed rambling about them and how interesting they could be when they were done transforming. I could hear the newborns fighting in the next room, tearing each other to pieces. They were like animals, savage and untamed. Maria loved them when they were like that, but also grew frustrated that she had to keep replacing them. Soon she had about ten newborns. They were all male, she said she wanted soldiers. But then one day she told me about two girls she found.

"When I met them, I knew that they were something special. There were five of them. Three boys, two girls. All related."

Their names were Veronica, Cyrus, Kelly, Logan, and Blaine.

"They had come from New York City to visit some relatives in Texas here. As they were walking back to their hotel I met them. And they were so different. It was like nothing I had ever encountered, similar to when I met Jasper."

I still didn't know how she knew him, and I didn't dare ask. Maria had a temper, and it was clear she loathed Jasper.

"They all had a certain aura about them. Veronica was rather uncontrollable, and she was downright mean. She reminds me of Jane of the Volturi a little bit. She'll be absolutely deadly. Cyrus was cold. He was cruel, but not in the same way as Veronica. He had a look that would make most humans drop their gaze immediately. Absolutely amazing. Kelly was quick, and hyper. She wasn't as mean as her siblings, and she had an electric personality. Logan definitely had anger issues. I was watching them before I spoke to them, and it seems he has a tendency to explode into anger quickly. But he calms down equally fast. He should be interesting. Blaine was different. He is the most fascinating. He was quiet, and kept out of the way. I noticed that when he spoke to a man asking for the time, the man seemed nervous about Blaine, and hurried to get out of his way. It was like there was something driving the humans away from him. Most interesting.

"They'll be fabulous additions! I can't wait for something to develop as a gift when they wake up! I do hope they'll survive."

I was only half listening. Maria often forgot that I had to eat more than the average human and that I needed to do it more often then vampires. My stomach rumbled. She heard it and looked at me.

"Oh yes, you're hungry. I'll get something next time I go out. Blech. Human food makes me sick."

She danced out of the room. I could hear the five siblings changing. They were screaming and moaning. I clamped my hands down on my ears, trying to drown out the noise. It did little to help.

Leah's POV

We still had no idea where Seth was, and it had been a few days. Jacob had asked for Sam's Pack to watch out for anything. Bella had even gotten Charlie to put up a bulletin board with details about his disappearance. Alice hadn't seen anything either. Nothing with the Volturi. Jasper was out tracking with Emmett. Carlisle was investigating the string of murders that were happening down South. But Jasper had told us that things were always like that because of Vampire Wars. I didn't ask any further, I didn't want to know. Edward was scanning the minds of everyone he met, human, werewolf, and vampire. He still hadn't found anything. I was frantically searching every inch of the forest in case he returned. No such luck.

"I have an idea," stated Jasper, "On how to find Seth."

I had been slumped in a chair, but sat bolt upright when I registered what he had said.

"Well, what is it?" I demanded.

"We ask for Demetri's help."

There was an outbreak of hissing.

"No."

"Listen, Edward. Demetri looks onto the mind, right? That's how he finds people. And he's met Seth before, when we were in the clearing. Maybe, with a little luck, we can find him."

"Demetri would never accept our help," Bella said flatly.

"He would if we had something to deal with him in exchange for his help."

"But what do we have?"

"Nothing," Alice said, "We can't offer Demetri anything. I'm sorry Jasper. It's a good plan, but it doesn't work."

"We can still ask," I said, "We can still try."  
Carlisle nodded. "That we can. I'll send a request now."

He hurried off to his study.

_Edward, what if we're too late?_ I silently asked.

"We won't be, Leah," he promised. I hoped he was right.

Seth's POV

Maria came into my room two days later.

"I'm leaving for tonight to go hunting for more suitable recruits," she stated, dropping a cheeseburger on the floor, which I scooped up hungrily. She regarded the food with disgust before saying, "So one of the newborns is going to guard you. He's well behaved for a young one. I'm sure you two will get along just fine." But her eyes weren't going along with her words.

She left, and I ate up the cheeseburger greedily. I was just finishing when the door opened again. Expecting Maria, I glared up. But it was one of the newborns, Blaine, I think his name was. He was looking at me with disgust and curiosity. I shifted slightly, and he tensed. A growl built up in his chest, and he dropped into a crouch. I froze, watching him warily. After several long minutes, he relaxed. Then, being uncannily like a human, he dropped down a few feet away from the cage and sat cross-legged, still watching.

"What's your name?" he asked me after a few minutes. His voice was beautiful, but his eyes were creepy.

"Seth," I answered, and I was surprised that I was comfortable around him. My voice sounded dead; I hadn't used it in a bit more than a week.

"Blaine."

"What's she telling you?" I asked sharply.

"Nothing, really. Just that we need to get better at fighting, and not kill each other. She also said for my siblings and I should strengthen our gifts."

"What gift do you have?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He hesitated, then said, "Watch."

Blaine picked up a pebble that was on the floor and held it, palm up and fist open. He stared it, concentrating. After a few moments, the pebble shot off his palm and landed in front of my cage. I stared at it a moment before realizing that Blaine had done it with his _mind_.

He had a gift, all right.

**Pay close attention whenever I mention the five newborns. They are important to the story.**

**Translations:**

**"Mantenga a salvo, no quiero que se ejecute de distancia antes de llegar a nuestro destino!" - "Keep it safe, I do not want it to run away before reaching our destination!"**

**"Relájate, no hay manera de salir. Tiene el cuello, ¿recuerdas?" - "Relax, there is no way out. Has the collar, remember?"**

**"¿Cómo sabemos que no se dará cuenta de cómo quitarlo?" - "How do we know it will not realize how to remove it?"**

**"Sólo hay que poner el monstruo en el avión!" - "Just get the monster on the plane!"**

**"Bichos." - "Vermin."**

**"Detener esta discutiendo ahora mismo! ¡Sal del camino, antes de que yo te mata donde estás! ¡Muévete! Quiero ver a la criatura. A menos que usted! Usted me trae la jaula!" - "Stop this discussion right now! Out of the way, before I kill you where you are! Move! I want to see the creature. Unless you! You bring him to me!"**

**"Sí, la señorita Maria." - "Yes, Miss Maria."**

**The next chapter will explain more things, like why Maria sent humans to ge Seth, why she killed the outright, etc etc. Jane, Demetri, and Alec will, make an appearance hopefully. Thanks to _xxxMe Myself and Ixxx_ and _Lovelyyuyu_ for reviewing. Please Review! Anonymous are allowed also! (you will get a shoutoutif you review) Thank you!**


	3. An Unexpected Ally

**Third chapter! This is a really important one. I tried to make it as moving as possible. Also, there's a plot twist.**

Seth's POV

Well, that was certainly different from other abilities I've seen.

Blaine seemed embarrassed that he'd shown me his power. He lowered his gaze and looked sheepish. Than he backed away and leaned up against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't like it," he answered quietly.

"What? Your power?"

He hesitated. "That, and this new body." He gestured to himself, but I couldn't see him clearly in the near darkness. "It's different from my old one. I feel…detached, like I'm seeing more clearly, but through someone else's eyes. I've lost myself inside myself. I don't like it. And my siblings don't agree with me."

"They like it?" I asked, incredulous that someone could like being forced into the transformation.

"They absolutely love it. And they all have their own gifts. Veronica can create small sparks of flame. Cyrus can freeze the air around him into ice. Kelly can shoot sparks of lightning off her fingertips. And Logan can make things pop just by looking at them. Maria promised us that our abilities would grow over time. But I don't want them too. And I'm already stronger than them. I showed you only a fraction of what I can really do. Maria loves us."

"What does she want with you?" I asked him interestedly.

"What does she want with you?" He shot back angrily, a growl building in his chest again. I backed against the far wall of the cage to give him some space. A full minute passed before Blaine relaxed.

"What do you know about us?"

"Not much," I told him.

"Can you tell me please? She keeps us in the dark, and we're all curious."

I hesitated. If I told him, what would happen? Would he snap? He was a newborn after all. "It looks like she's building a newborn army."

"Excuse me?"

"Young vampires, like you, are extremely dangerous. You're stronger than any normal vampire, and you have a ravishing thirst. You have, er, anger issues. Your emotions are extremely complex. This tends to make them lash out in a fit of anger and destroy anything in their path.

"It's for this reason that older vampires created swarms of them, and would set them loose on other covens. I have a friend who was created for this purpose, though he never talked about it much. But I've seen what newborns can do. They're deadly, though unorganized. In a normal army, about half of the newborns in an army get destroyed each time they are sent into battle. Vampires have to keep making them in order to keep their army in check. One newborn can be controlled. But more than two together are a nightmare. They'll rip each other to pieces and destroy everything else in a tantrum."

I realized I was frightening him, and stopped. Blaine looked shocked, horrified.

"I-I was created for war?" He asked, incredulous. He growled, but this time backing away wouldn't stop him. He shook violently.

"NO!" he roared, and the cage I was in flew back and slammed into the wall. The dirt and grime along the walls and floor suddenly began to fly away from him too. The swinging light bulb on the ceiling suddenly shattered, and I was plunged in total darkness. I could hear him scream "No! I'm not a fighter! I'm not a monster! I don't want to be conceived to fight! NO!"

He went into a tantrum, and I braced myself for any pain. I couldn't phase to bite through the bars and escape; the cage was too small.

"Is this my purpose?" he asked after a moment, despair dripping from his tongue, "Am I nothing more than an instrument for death? Is that everyone's fate?"

"No!" I answered quickly, "There are ways to life this life. I know ones who are not like Maria. They don't hunt humans."

"How?" he asked desperately, "My throat burns constantly, I need to quench it."

"They hunt animals," I told him, "This controls the thirst equally, and they can live amongst humans in peace. Some of them even go to schools."

He sounded hopeful. "Is it possible for me to do this?"

"Anyone can," I told him, glad that he seemed less angry.

There was silence, and then he approached me, his tone hopeless again. "My siblings will never accept me for it. They believe that humans are our natural food source."

"But what about you? Are you going to remain as something you don't want to be just because your siblings won't like it?"

"But they're family," he protested.

"Blaine, you have to do what you want, and what you think is right," I told him.

We didn't speak after that.

Maria came back after three days, relieving Blaine of guard duty.

"I'm worried about that one," she mused, "He doesn't like us…"

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted out, "And furthermore, how do you know the Cullens? Why are you creating an army to destroy them?"

She looked at me for a moment, then sighed, flipped her hair, and burst into speech.

"I created Jasper. He was in my army, and in charge of disposing of the newborns. But then something happened, and he left. Infuriated, I tracked him. First he went to Philadelphia, and then to Washington. After I found him, I learned by spying that he has found a mate, that possessed pixie. So I want to destroy him, and his blasted coven. He's become soft living with the human-huggers. And he needs to pay for his ignorance."

SHE was Jasper's creator? I had always assumed that Carlisle created all of them. What else did I not know about them?

"Why did you want me?" I asked her.

"Not you, specifically. Any one of you creatures would do. But you were closest. I sent mortals because I assumed that Jasper's mate wouldn't be looking for humans, as she would believe that they posed no threat."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have eighteen newborns to tend to."

And with that, she stalked out the room. But not before kicking my cage furiously.

Leah's POV

"Amazingly, Demetri said yes," Jasper announced, "But he's bringing Jane and Alec. Aro insisted it."

"What for?" I asked.

"Probably for bodyguards," said Edward dryly.

I didn't care. As long as Demetri could track Seth.

"When's he going to get here?"

"Tomorrow. Then he'll start."

"I think I know why he came," Bella said, "Aro probably said yes so that Demetri could get a closer look at Nessie."

Jacob growled, but Jasper said, "That's a risk we're going have to take."

"I don't like it."

"None of us do, Jake!" Bella growled, "She's my daughter, but we're out of options. We need to find Seth; he's been missing for two weeks! For all we know, he could be-"

She broke off abruptly and glanced at me, noticing the tears staining my cheeks. I knew what she had been about to say. _For all we know, he could be dead._

"Leah, I…I'm sorry."

I nodded weakly, too drained and worried to retort. Jake gave me a comforting hug.

"He'll be fine, Leah."

He had no idea how much I wanted that to be true.

Seth's POV

The next day, Blaine came in.

"Maria's gone," he said, "She's out hunting for more soldiers." He shivered.

"And?" I asked, annoyed. My stomach had been empty for a full day and a half now, and I was extremely irritable. Being captured and held against your will does that to you.

He bristled. "So I'm wondering what she wants with you thought that this was a good time to ask."

"She just wants me to be there when she sets all the newborns loose," I told him glumly.

"Why?"

"Because one of the vampires in the coven she wants destroy can see the future. She would sense if anything would threaten her family. But I can nullify her ability, because I am a creature she isn't or never was. So she can't see me and things around me. This makes me ideal for aiding in a sneak attack."

He nodded, and still looking disturbed. At least I think he did. I still couldn't see; Maria hadn't replaced the light bulb.

"What was it like?" I asked, "Where you lived. Did you have a family?"

He nodded. "I used to. My mother and father lived with us. We had a large house in New York. They loved us all, though they were very busy and had little time to spend. That was probably why we developed so distinct personalities. Veronica turned malicious to hide her hurt and worry. Cyrus pretended to blow everything off. Kelly hid her troubles behind being popular and excitable. But she could be snotty. Logan tried to bury things deep. But you can't bottle everything up. So he keeps it in until it explodes into a fit of rage. And I just kind of accepted it. I was a loner most of the time, preferring to stay away from people."

It didn't sound like the greatest life to me.

"How about you?" Blaine asked me.

"My dad died a little over a year ago. I live with my mom and sister on the reservation near the town of Forks." The thought of Leah and Mom gave me a lump in my throat. "I bet they miss me like crazy."

Blaine listened to me. My speech was shorter then him, though he kept silent longer. Then he lunged forward, grabbed the bars of the cage, and pulled them apart.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm helping you!"

He tore the cage apart. I fell to the ground in a heap and disentangled myself from the twisted metal.

"Why?" Was all I could ask.

"Because you still have a life worth living."

"Excuse me?" I asked as I stood up and stretched.

"My life is over. I go against nature. I'm alive, yet dead. I'm immortal, yet I can die. You still have a life. You didn't ask for any of this. Neither did I, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm damned, but if I'm going to spend the rest of my existence like this, then I can at least try and do something good. I'm going to help you escape from the god-awful place. When those doors open and the newborns see you, they're going to attack out of fear and anger. I can stop them for a moment, but you have to take that time and run. Run as fast of you can and get out of here. Get back to your friends and warn them about Maria. Maybe you all can fight off the army."

"But what about you?" I asked him, concerned.

"I'll probably die," he said, not sounding bothered about it, "But if I can escape, then I'll get back to my family, leave them a letter explaining not to look for me, and go North. I'll start hunting animals, maybe try and build a life somewhere. But it's a long shot, and I'm not counting on existing much longer. My main focus is to get you out of here. Run as soon as you can!"

Blaine ran over to my cage and picked up its remains. I was touched, deeply touched that he was risking his life to set me free.

"Thank you." It was all I could say.

Blaine nodded, and stood in front of the doors. I was right beside him.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

He threw the cage. It slammed into the door, knocking it open. The newborns, who were fighting over the remnants of a human, looked up in surprise.

Blaine crouched, and put his hands out in front of him. I couldn't feel his power, but I saw it.

The newborns closest to the doors were thrown back. The ones behind them did the same, until all of the newborns were pinned against the wall. Blaine looked at me.

"I can feel Veronica trying to break through, she's the strongest out of them all except me. GO!"

I ran and jumped out of the doorway, phasing mid-flight. I ran out the doors and was blinded by the sunlight. It actually staggered me. I ignored it and ran. And I kept running. But then I felt the heat soar past me, and-

An explosion shattered the air. I felt fire lick at me. It burned and me and ravaged my body. I faintly heard, "Keep running Seth!" I caught a glimpse of Veronica standing in the doorway, not moving into the sunlight. Her face was livid. And then I bolted. I had burns all along my body, but I ignored the pain. I just ran and ran and ran away from that damned place as far as I could.

After several hours, I finally stopped, having out considerable distance between me and the warehouse. I was still too far away to contact my pack. Hoping that Blaine was alright, I staggered into and alleyway in some city and immediately fell to the ground asleep.

After several blessed hours of sleep, I awoke with a start as a cold hand touched my shoulder. Expecting Maria, I instinctively backed away and prepared for a fight.

"Easy! It's me."

I rubbed my eyes. "Blaine?"

He actually smiled slightly. "Yeah. I got out of the warehouse before Veronica and Logan blew it up. Maria's not going to be happy about that, it probably destroyed most of the newborns. She'll have to start all over again."

"Good." That would slow her down considerably.

"Well, I came to check and see if you got out okay. I'll be going back now."

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his icy shoulder.

"No. Come with me. My friends can help you."

He shook his head. "I can only travel by night. I'll slow you down."

"I don't care. You saved me. I owe you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, worried.

"Absolutely."

He smiled again, but it had more hope this time.

We waited an hour or two until dark, and set off again. I was running in wolf form, and he ran beside me.

_Leah, tell everyone I'm on my way home at last._

**This is NOT the end. Blaine and Seth still have to survive the trip back home. They also have to warn the Cullens and fight off Maria's army, which will most definitely return. I really like Blaine, he reminds me of Edward a lot.**

**Also, here's a sneak preveiw of Chapter Four!**

_The fire raced around us, billowing into a circle. Blaine tried to push it back, but the flames refused to falter. Ice seeped through, amzingly not water yet, and held our feet to the ground. Lightning sparked, and a BOOM shook the ground. They had found us._

_"Hello, Seth."_

***ominous music* HAHA! Anyways, please review! And thanks to _ReonRewan_, _Team Seth . Leah and Jake_, and _RachyIsMe_ for reviewing the last chapter! R&R!**

**Review Question(I'm doing these now): Do you like Blaine? Or shoul he stay as a minor character? (I haven't described him yet because Seth has only seen him i darkness. He'll be described in the next chapter.) But what do you think of him?**


	4. Speak of the Devil

**Thank you for all the reviews! I was checking my E-Mail in the library and i was so happy that i went into the bathroom and danced a jig. Good thing the janitors didn't catch me...**

**Anyways, this chapter is sad. So very very sad. You'll find out ;)**

Leah's POV

Demetri was disgusting, like all other leeches. He was tall and thin, with blood-red eyes and pale skin. But his appearance didn't matter. As long as he could find Seth.

Alec and Jane were probably the strangest vampires I had ever met. They both looked sixteen and were obviously related. They both had dark hair, though Jane's was a little lighter. Alec responded to everything with detachment, while Jane curled her lip in disgust at things she hated and relished in the possible torture of people she considered lesser being than herself. Vampires and Shape-shifters alike.

Carlisle, ever the pacifist, greeted them with politeness. Demetri and Alec responded politely as well. Jane just glared disapprovingly at the friendliness between us and the Cullens. She did, however, return Carlisle's greeting, though it was bitter. She obviously didn't want to be here.

Carlisle explained the situation in greater detail to Demetri. He listened attentively, and appeared enthralled by the little facts we could gleam about Seth's whereabouts. Edward had mentioned before he arrived that Demetri relished a challenge.

"Well!" said Demetri, clapping his hands together with the air of someone who had been given a delightful meal. Which he probably had had earlier. "Well, I'd better get started. I only have a few days before Aro expects me to go back to Volterra. You say I've met this Seth before, what does he look like?"

"You've only seen him in wolf form," reminded Edward, "His fur is sandy, and he is tall and rather gangly."

Demetri nodded. "Yes, I remember him now." He closed his eyes, and became absolutely still. Two minutes passed. I grew more agitated and impatient by the second.

"I believe I have him," Demetri said quietly, his eyes still closed. Then he opened them a second later and pointed southeast.

"The trail leads that way." Jacob's pack phased, and the Cullens ran with Alec and Jane. They flanked Demetri, who was in front. We raced through the forest, past trees and boulders. The clouds in the sky flashed above us like snowballs, appearing and disappearing as quickly as a light bulb blowing.

We had traveled several dozen miles before all of us wolves began to get tired. I discovered that we were in Oregon already. Emmett and Rosalie found a small area filled with trees where we could sleep safely without being discovered. I wanted to keep going, but Edward insisted that we get some rest; the vampires would wait for us to wake the next morning. I protested, but he calmly argued back until I felt a wave of calm come over me, extinguishing my anxiety. I nodded numbly and lay down on the ground. Little more than a minute passed, and I was asleep.

Seth's POV

Blaine and I ran for miles. I caught several small animals and ate them. Blaine showed interest in them, and I handed a rabbit over. He bit into it and drank down its blood, not stopping until it was drained completely. Then he sighed and threw the carcass aside.

"Well?" I asked curiously.

He deliberated a moment. "It wasn't bad, but it certainly isn't better than human blood. But I can see myself getting used to this." He then caught a deer, and began to feed off that.

Our journey was slow. We were inhibited because Blaine could only travel by night. Even with that, we had to go on less occupied areas, where the risk of Blaine losing control was smaller. To top it all off, when Veronica and Logan had blasted apart the warehouse I had been burned savagely. The wounds hurt a lot and phasing was painful, but running was worse. I couldn't treat the wounds because we weren't near any towns. Whenever I did phase, which was during nighttime, I tried to contact the pack. I never got a response.

We knew that Maria was tracking us. She had sent her remaining newborns on us. Between Blaine and me one, even two newborns were easy to handle. But any more, and we would be dead. Luckily, I discovered that newborns were easily distracted. If you threw, say, a can at a dark corner or something, the noise could distract the newborns long enough to get away. Well, that is if you were a Shape-shifter or Vampire.

Our journey carried us through part of Oklahoma and past Denver, Colorado. We were angling northwest, and were outside the city. It was getting dark, and Blaine and I had just stopped running. I was dead tired, and flopped onto the ground, closing my eyes and letting the wave of sleep taker over me-

Blaine tackled me. We rolled together on the ground before he got up and crouched, swiveling his head side to side looking for an unseen danger.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He ignored me. I noticed a fire burning where I had been resting a minute before. After several excruciatingly long moments, Blaine relaxed fractionally.

With a roar, flames suddenly shot out of the ground. The fire raced around us, billowing into a circle. Blaine tried to push it back, but the flames refused to falter. Ice seeped through, amazingly not water yet, and held our feet to the ground. Lightning sparked, and a BOOM shook the ground. They had found us.

"Hello, Seth."

Maria stood in the circle behind us. We could not turn to face her because of the ice, so she walked around, standing a foot away.

"I must admit, you did a good job evading me," she remarked, "And I certainly didn't expect you to have help from someone else. Especially one from my own army. I'm disappointed, Blaine. You had such promise. But I'm going to offer you one last chance: Will you join us?"

"No," Blaine answered instantly, "You can't force me to help you and commit your monstrous deed. I would rather die."

"I was afraid you would say that." Maria snapped her fingers, and the fire changed shape. It transformed into a compressed ball heat. Blaine's siblings stood in a square around us. Veronica held the ball of heat a few inches above her palm.

"Take care of him," Maria said, pointing at Veronica and Logan, and then to Blaine, "You two, bring the creature."

While Maria was talking, I could feel the heat from my body melt the ice. I stood stock still, pretending that I was still frozen to the ground. As the four of them inched towards us, Blaine's eyes flashed to mine. I blinked twice for him to understand.

Blaine released his power, throwing the four vampires back. At the same moment, I phased, rushed forwards, and clamped my jaws around Marias throat. I did not bite, because Veronica had gotten up and pointed fire at Blaine's own throat.

We were in a dual hostage situation.

Kelly, Logan, and Cyrus didn't move. They glanced from me and Maria to Blaine and Veronica.

"If I let him go, will you come with us?" Maria asked.

_Like hell I will, Parasite!_ I thought angrily.

_Seth?_

I was so shocked that I almost let go of Maria.

_LEAH?_

_Seth!_

A flood of emotions filled my brain. The entire pack was there too, bombarding me with questions and being extraordinarily happy at the same time..

_Guys, I'm a tight spot. Where are you?_

_We're in Salt Lake City! We're tracking you! Where are you though?_

_On the outskirts of Denver, Colorado._

_That's not far from here!_ Leah replied jovially.

"Well," Maria demanded.

_Leah, get everyone over here now. I need your help._

I had totally forgotten about Maria and Blaine. I had to stall, keep Maria and everyone here. But if I waited any longer, Veronica was sure to lose patience and kill Blaine. I couldn't do that. So what I needed to do was convince Maria that I was going. Then, Blaine could get away and warn the Cullens and the pack. I had described everyone to them; he should have no recognizing them.

_Okay Seth!_ Leah responded.

In order for my plan to work though, I would have to convince Maria that I would go willingly. I nodded, and released her reluctantly. She absentmindedly rubbed her neck, and signaled to Kelly and Cyrus, who pinned my arms to my sides. This disturbed me. How was I going to get free if I had _two_ Newborns holding me?

Maria then said to Veronica and Logan, "Get rid of him." She pointed at Blaine.

What? No!

"We had a deal!" I shouted furiously. Now I struggled, though it was futile.

"We had no deal," said Maria coldly. Veronica grinned savagely, and threw Blaine into the dirt. She planted her foot on his back and lit the ground surrounding him aflame. Then she jumped away as Logan concentrated on the swirling fire.

A deafening explosion made the ground tremble. Blaine was totally obliterated. He had vanished, his very ashes burned away. I wondered what kind of sick monsters could do that to their own brother.

"No! You bitch!" I screamed at Maria. She smiled coldly, and slapped me. The very force of it knocked me out.

Leah's POV

Seth's appearance into the pack mind had thrown us all into a frenzy. We were already in Colorado, and were reaching the outskirts of Denver. However, we were still so far away that it only appeared as a very very small mass of light.

A resounding BOOM shook the land. Nessie jumped at the noise, and Jacob comforted her. I was suddenly wary.

"It came from over there!" Bella said, and they all rushed towards it. By the time we got there though, the only evidence of anyone or anything was a charred circle of ground.

The run there was agonizing. It was so _long_. We were running for a while.

"Demetri," Edward said after a silence, "Where is Seth?"

"Not here," the vampire said, "He's getting farther and farther away by the minute. I don't think we'll be able to catch them. The explosion was very far away. The only reason we actually heard it was because the sound of it traveled far. He's already in another state. It's been an hour since we heard."

I ran. I just ran and ran. I heard someone call my name, but I ignored them. I kept running until I was through Denver and on the other side of the city. Then I sank to my knees on the ground and tried desperately to hold back the tears.

"Leah."

Jacob had followed me. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Leah, we'll find him. It's only a matter of time."

"But what if we're too late?" I whirled at him, angry tears beginning drip out of my eyes despite my efforts to block them, "What if I'm too late? Huh Jacob? What if we get there, and Seth is…is…is dead!"

I half screamed, half choked out the last part, and gave up on holding back. I sobbed unashamedly into my hands.

"Seth's a tough kid, Leah. He can hold on. And we're getting closer to him every day," Jacob said, trying to reassure me.

"How can you be so optimistic?" I demanded.

He considered that for a moment. "Because I have to be, Leah. Because I have to be."

He led me back to the others later. They were waiting patiently, looking at me warily. Well, all except Alec, Jane, and Demetri. They ignored me.

"W need to get back," said Demetri.

"What?" I gasped, "You've only been here for four days!"

"And that was a day longer than Aro told me. I have to get back."

Edward looked outraged, but he nodded. When he spoke, his voice was controlled, "I see. Could you at least tell me where Seth was heading?"

"It looked like he was heading towards Washington. Back to your home." What? Why didn't he say that earlier? I wouldn't have broken down and cried like that in front of Jacob. Now I felt embarrassed.

Carlisle and the others gave their thanks. Demetri responded cheerfully. Jane and Alec merely nodded. Then Jane attempted to test her ability on Bella for the umpteenth time, and Edward furiously told her to leave. She smiled sickeningly and ran off with Alec and Demetri behind her.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me quietly. I nodded.

We started running again. But this, time, we headed towards Washington.

_Seth, I'm going to find you. No matter what it takes._

Seth's POV

I awoke later, in a cage. Perfect. I was in a different room. I guess Maria can't use that one now, because it was destroyed. It took me a minute to remember what happened, but once I did, hatred welled up in me, and I longed to destroy Maria and her newborns.

Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear.

Maria opened the door, and I glared at her. She ignored this and said, "We will mount our offensive in two days. I have collected thirty newborns, most of them in Denver. And I have seen the Cullens during that time. I believe that they are trying to find you. Their devotion to their friends will be their downfall."

Stupid, stupid, stupid! It was a mistake to tell Leah where I was. She, the pack, and the Cullens will all be destroyed by me and my mistake!

Maria noticed my displeasure and said, "How you can be friends with them is beyond me."

"You wouldn't understand."

She shrugged and walked out of the room. I couldn't even phase in this cage to warn them, it was so small. Furiously, I punched the bars, bruising my hand.

"Shit."

"Language," said a snide voice. I looked back at the door and was surprised to find Veronica there. She gazed at me, her fiery eyes glowing with rage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"You didn't think you weren't going to be punished, were you? Maria wants me to make sure that you are taught a lesson. Your little stunt cost her precious time and vampires."

"If I recall, it was you that blew up the warehouse," I said snidely, my mouth working faster than my brain.

Veronica hissed, and shuddered. "She was not happy about it, but she forgave me, in return for my services as an executioner for whomever and whenever I was needed. Now, let's begin our…_lesson._"

She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared above them. Then she grabbed my arm and held it awkwardly. I hissed in pain. Veronica then held my arm in front of her. She took the hand with the flame and held it to my skin. The flame dug into my skin, leaving an ugly burn about the size of a nickel on it. As it slowly began to heal, Veronica repeated the process on another part of my arm. After the first three I didn't make a sound and kept resisting, but on the fourth one the pain became too much and I yelled. I screamed, I fought, and (I'm slightly ashamed to say) I begged for her to stop. She did not listen to me at all. She put ten burns on my arm before letting go and walking away.

"You will have your lessons until we begin attacking." Those were her parting words.

Two days. Two whole more days until they would stop. It was torture. For the first time since my capture form Forks, unbearable homesickness welled up in me and I cried. I sobbed myself asleep that night.

**I decided halfway through this chapter that Demetri wasn't evil enough, so I made him lie about Seth's whereabouts. Thanks you ReonRewan, Lovelyyuyu, marsbareater12, and xxxMe Myself and Ixxx for reviewing! I encourage everyone who reads this to check out their stories. They are a whole lot better then mine.**

**marsbareater12, I might need a coauthor, so let me talk to you privately about that. xxMe Myself and Ixxx, i decided that you were right, putting in a preview does make you suffer while the writer takes his time writing. So, no more previews. And, to you and Lovelyyuyu, sprry about the limited Volturi involvement. Be glad i didn't kill Demetri, Alec and Jane, I almost did. I got mostly positive reviews from Blaine, so he might return. How is this possible, you ask? I'll give you a hint: he wont be brought back by something magical like ressurection.**

**Okay, i'm sorry for the long A/N. now review, my pretties! Muhahahahaha! (Bye)**

**This magical button will grant you a wish!(not really, but click it anyways!)**

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
\/


	5. Final Fight

**Okay, so after many hours of brainsotrming and an entire day getting chased by my psychotic friend weilding a video camera, a water bottle, and a NERF shotgun, I FINALLY managed to write chapter 5! But it is not the end! There is still one more chapter, and a possible sequel. and some of you might hate me for what happens in this chapter. Read please! (btw the psychotic friend is the same one who chased me with a katana. Some people know what I'm talking about.) Also there are lots of POVs in this chapter, sorry.**

Seth's POV

I was curled up on the metal floor of the cage when I spark of electricity jolted from sleep. All my hair stood on end and I backed away from the source. Kelly stood there glaring at me coldly.

"We're leaving now."

She picked up my cage with one hand and carried it out the door. The newborns were either mulling about or fighting. Maria stood at the door with Veronica, Cyrus, and Logan

"You said we weren't attacking until two more days had passed!" I yelled angrily.

"But it will take two whole days to get these newborns to Forks without losing any of them," she replied happily, "We're leaving now."

The newborns looked excited.

"Now, the pixie won't see us, and we can move," said Maria. Then she turned to the thirty or so newborns. "Let's go!"

With a sinking heart, I watched the newborns roar in anticipation and charge out of the room into the darkness.

"Why did you decide to make the army so far away from them?" I heard Veronica ask Maria.

"Because if I made one too close to them, like that stupid redhead, then they would get suspicious. An army being built halfway across the country wouldn't worry them."

Kelly began to run after that, and I was jostled around in the cage. I didn't catch anything else said.

The army continued its rampage across Texas.

Leah's POV

We made it to Seattle the next day, having traveled throughout the day and night, because it was a cloudy day. I was barely controlling my happiness. Seth was going to be home! Demetri had hinted that he would be there before us!

I burst through the door to the Cullen's house.

"Seth!" I called. There was no answer.

"Seth!" I called again, running through the house's floors and even the backyard.

_He's probably back at the house, expecting me to be there,_ I thought, unperturbed.

I dashed outside and shot across the border. Jacob, Quil, and Embry, who had just arrived, phased and followed me. I got there first, and ran inside. My mom was still at work. I ran throughout the smaller house, calling Seth's name over and over. I finally stopped at his room. It was still as it had been the day he disappeared.

At that moment, realization crashed over me. Seth wasn't here. Demetri had lied to us. Seth wasn't here at all. He was still missing. I didn't break down again like I had in Denver, but when Jacob, Quil and Embry came in, their eyes widened and they cast worried glances at me as they averted their eyes.

"Leah, what happened?" asked Quil, "You're as white as a sheet."

I didn't answer. Jacob nodded slowly, as if confirming something.

"Seth's not here, is he?"

"No," I gasped. Quil and Embry exchanged a look, and ducked out the door into the yard. Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me with them.

"C'mon, we're going to the Cullens. We need to figure out something to do."

Seth's POV

The army stopped after arriving in Montana. Maria had Cyrus create a wall of ice that prevented the newborns from escaping. It was several yards thick. He was throwing icicles at the wall, watching me with a faint, cold smile.

"Cyrus, Maria wants you, Kelly, and Logan to go separate Max and Daniel. They're fighting again."

Veronica stood next to the cage, smiling too. But she was smiling out of happiness, where as Cyrus was amused. But her happiness could only mean my pain. Sure enough, when Cyrus left, Veronica kicked the cage over and grabbed my arm, preparing to burn me again. I used whatever strength I had left to attempt to pull away, but she was too strong. I refused to make a sound as she continued to mangle me.

After the ordeal, I curled up and attempted to sleep while rubbing the wounds. The first burns from the night before had pretty much healed, but the new ones would take another day to mend.

"It's not going to get better," remarked Kelly, who had appeared, back from Max and Daniel's fight.

"You do realize you're nothing to us? You're just a tool to be used until that use has been fulfilled, and then you will be disposed of. And guess what?" She leaned close and out her lips to my ear. "The time for that is approaching fast. Savor breathing. You won't being doing it much longer."

And with that, she stalked away.

I studied the four of them. Kelly had blonde hair, which was cut short and spiky. She was very thin and small, like Alice. Logan had serious eyes with brown hair and a rough face. He was burly, with powerful muscles. Cyrus had white hair. He looked very plain, in contrast to the others. Veronica had long, dark hair that flooded her face and partially obscured her eyes. She had the appearance of a madwoman.

She felt my gaze and glared, sending a small flame shooting across the floor and knocking the cage over.

I leaned against the cool bars of the cage and tried to get some sleep.

Leah's POV

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, Edward had gathered the problem in an instant. He and Jasper began discussing things along with Emmett in an undertone.

"Leah, we don't know where to go," Carlisle said, "We can't go running off again to look for him. I'm sorry, but until we get some information, we'll have to stay here and hope that Seth comes to us."

I glared at him furiously before flopping down on a couch and trying to envision Seth returning home. It made me relax; despite the fact that I knew the vision was not real.

There was a loud noise, like glass shattering. Alice had frozen and Emmett, who was walking behind her, had slammed into her and knocked over a vase.

"Alice?" Bella asked warily, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said. Emmett snorted.

"Yeah right! What did you see?"

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Everyone in this room," she motioned towards all of us. "They're all vanished. Wiped off the planet. There's something coming."

Edward was the first to move out of the silence.

"Whatever it is, we have to find out what's going to destroy us and stop it."

"I don't know if we'll be destroyed, but the outcome of the battles to come is undecided. There's something blocking my vision!"

"We need to move. Where's the blind spot coming from?"

"The meadow. There's something there…"

Then let's go.

Seth's POV

They were gradually getting restless. Maria seemed worried. So, as soon as the sun set, Cyrus removed the ice and the newborns charged towards Forks. Maria carried my cage. She promised that my death would be quick. I didn't believe her. I was more worried about my family and friends who would surely die in this attack.

The army cleared the remaining area and reservation came into view. I was so close to my home, but not able to go it. Maria ushered the newborns past, and we appeared in the meadow where we had fought Victoria's army.

"It is time," said Maria.

Leah's POV

Jacob had gotten Sam's pack to join us. Now we stood in the meadow. Alice said that was where her blind spot was strongest. And we waited for the threat to approach.

One by one, newborns hurtled into our midst. They stood stock, controlled by a single vampire who stood in front of them.

"Maria," Jasper breathed.

"You know her?" I demanded.

"It's a long story."

I focused on the object in Maria's hand. It was a metal cage, and inside it, was a figure. UI strained to see how it was, but the person was unrecognizable, they had shielded their face from view. Then they moved, and raised their head.

It was Seth.

But it was not the same Seth as I had known before. He had a defeated expression, and his face was dead. His hair was longer, and he had ugly burns covering his body. I shuddered and growled at the vampire. Seth's gaze snapped to me. He looked at me wonderingly, and I smiled. But I was angry. He had been tortured grievously, and I longed to rip apart the bitch responsible.

We phased into wolves, and the Cullens tensed.

Maria signaled with her hand, and the newborns charged. I saw Jasper rip one apart and charge into Maria, sending him, her, and Seth rolling out of the battlefield and into the trees. I tried to run forward, but a newborn got in the way and I had to defend myself.

Seth's POV

When Jasper slammed into Maria and knocked the cage out of her hand, it went flying into a rock and the latch broke. I scrambled out of it and backed away from the vampires fighting. Maria then roared, and tow newborns came out of the trees and attacked Jasper. I phased immediately and tackled her. She flipped me aside and kicked me. The two newborns pinned Jasper, and Maria walked slowly over to him.

"Time to die," she said sweetly.

I did the only thing Ii could to save Jasper. I slammed into him. He flew out of the newborns grip and back into the battlefield. Maria whirled on me. She flew at me, but I dodged and moved back. She was about to attack again when something invisible connected with her and she flew into a tree. I looked around for the source and found it immediately.

Blaine.

He was standing next to a tree, glaring at Maria with awful coldness. I finally saw what he looked like. Blaine's hair was jet-black, and he was fit, but not burly like Logan or skinny like Kelly. He seemed rather short, though not as small as Alice.

"How-?" Maria began, but Blaine tackled her and they rolled on the ground for several seconds. Then a fireball slammed into Blaine and knocked him backwards next to me. Veronica stood in the direction that the newborns had come from. Kelly, Logan, and Cyrus stood with her. Blaine built up his power and released it at the newborns. Logan deflected it, and a battle of immense proportions began. Flashing lights, bangs, and screams echoed through the air. So caught up in the battle, I didn't see Maria until it was too late.

"No!"

She grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled it clean off. He howled in agony and struck with his remaining limb. She flew next to me. In an instant decision, I grabbed her head in my jaws and ripped it off.

Maria stopped struggling immediately.

Blaine, face contorted in pain, began to stitch the wound. He then released a blast of power that left a crater in the ground. When the dust cleared, everyone still stood. Veronica then glanced at Maria's body. With a howl of rage, she let loose one more volley of fireballs. Then she and her siblings disappeared into trees. Blaine then looked at me, exhaustion straining his features.

He began to rip Maria's body into chunks. I helped. When we were done, he continued treating the wound. After testing that his arm would work properly, he turned to me. "I have to go." I phased back to human.

"What? No! You can stay with us!" I protested, but he held up a hand.

"I'll come back if I can, but I have to hunt down the four of them. They will only get more dangerous as time goes on."

I knew he was right. But still…"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm the only one who can stop them. I have to do this. But thank you for helping me. Without you, I probably wouldn't have survived the first few days."

"Wait, how did you survive?" I asked as he began to walk away from the sounds of battle.

He smiled. "I coated myself a layer of power. It acted as a physical shield, which protected me from the explosion. It also rendered me invisible because it bended the light. I didn't plan that. Then I tried to find you, but I couldn't. I assumed that Maria had taken you, so I went to Forks to warn your friends. But then the battle started, and I went to look for Maria."

I nodded. That explained everything.

"Go," Blaine said, gesturing towards the battle, "They're waiting for you. The battle has been won, by the way, I can hear it."

I nodded. "Thanks Blaine." It was all I could say.

He smiled sadly, and walked into the woods, disappearing from sight.

I began to walk towards the clearing again. Leah was there, and my pack and the Cullens-

A roar shook the air. I whirled around and saw one of the newborns that had tackled Jasper. He was missing an arm, and chunks were coming off him. But nevertheless he bellowed and charged at me. I didn't have time to defend myself as he slammed into me. I briefly felt myself fly through the air before I crashed into a tree, toppling it over. I felt bones break, but I didn't know which ones. Through my closing eyelids I saw the newborn approach. I couldn't move at all, I was wracked with pain. He smiled, and then, right there, I passed out.

**And, cue the hating of me! Hahaha! Lovelyyuyu, you will hate me, but there's still another chapter. So, what happens in the next chapter will decide if he lives or dies, idk. Maybe ill flip a coin...**

**Anyways, thanks to Lovelyyuyu, xxxMe Myself and Ixxx, marsbareater12, and Tem Seth . Leah and Jake for reviewing! Please review again!**


	6. Reunions and Vendettas

**OMG FINALLY! THE FINAL CHAPTER! YAY!**

There were little fires dotted around the meadow, lighting up the fast approaching darkness. I struggled through the battlefield towards the spot where I had seen Seth disappear. Was he alright?

No. He was not.

As I ran towards the clearing, I could see and hear the newborn slam into him. Then it began to claw at him, staining the ground with dark wet spots of his blood.

"NO!" I screamed, and threw the vampire off of him. He hit the forest floor with a muted thud and whirled to face me.

Out of nowhere, Jasper came pelting into the clearing. He grabbed the newborn and began to rip it apart. I spared him no glances. I only had eyes for Seth.

He was bleeding, and his eyes were closed. I could feel his bones distorted through the skin. It made me wince to think about it.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, coming back to the meadow with Seth.

He was there in an instant. Carlisle gathered Seth in his arms and raced back towards the house. I needed it to be all right. Yet, as I began to move, the wind changed direction and a new scent began to blow.

Vampire. Someone was still out there.

"Go!" I yelled at Jacob, and then I pelted into the woods. I followed the scent for hours, drifting farther and farther into the dense mass of trees.

Then, I finally found the source.

It was a vampire. She looked insane. Her dark hair fell around her face like a shroud, enhancing the effect.

"Veronica!"

The girl whipped her head around, stared at me with the deepest loathing, and then took off towards a mountain. Another vampire pursued her. I didn't follow. If someone had already gotten her, then I didn't need to be here. Besides, Seth was more important.

I flung myself in the direction of the Cullens' house.

When I arrived there, Carlisle was working over Seth upstairs. I tried to ask Jacob how he was but Jake didn't know. It was going to be a long night.

Blaine's POV

I saw the look in the girl's eyes. So I knew that Seth was dead as I hurtled myself at Veronica. She lightly leapt out of the way and faced me, smiling.

Rage boiled inside of me. Rage at Veronica, who was the cause of a lot of pain for Seth, both physical and mental.

"You. Will. Die," I spat at her. She pouted.

"Aw, Blaine, but we had so much fun as kids! Don't you remember?"

"I did. Back when you were still human. Now you're a monster."

"So are you, Blainey."

"I don't hunt humans anymore. I hunt animals. And you tried to kill me. I won't hold back because we're biologically related. You're nothing to me now."

It was true. Despite the fact that she was sick and twisted, I had had a love for her, my oldest sister, up until the point when she tried to kill me. Then all the love turned into hatred, and I saw whom she was.

Veronica's face twisted. Then, she growled and threw a fireball at me. I easily sidestepped it, but Veronica took the time to run away. I cursed, and followed her.

Leah's POV

Carlisle came downstairs looking tired, but satisfied.

"Carlisle, give it to me straight. How is he?" I pleaded.

Carlisle looked at me and took a deep breath before answering. "Well, most of his ribs, if not all, were shattered. His right arm and leg were also broken. He has a mild concussion, but that is pretty much gone now. He's also dehydrated, malnourished, and covered in burns. Those are pretty much healed though. Leah…" I was shocked to see Carlisle smiling. "He took a beating, but he got through it. I think that Seth is going to be fine. But it will take a while. A _long_ while."

"When can I see him?" I demanded.

"You can go in now and wait for him to wake up. But don't disturb him. Let him rest. He has a lot of healing to do."

I nodded weakly and walked inside the room. Seth lay peacefully on the bed, snoring slightly. I pulled up a chair and waited for him to wake up.

Blaine's POV

Veronica danced through the trees. She laughed, high and insane, the sound rebounding across the forest.

I lightning bolt suddenly landed on the ground next to me, knocking me off my feet and blowing me back into a tree.

Kelly, Logan, and Cyrus stood on a large boulder. Veronica jumped up to meet them, and she gazed down at me with indifference.

I could feel my power burning in me, threatening to rage out of control. I had to let it go!

I screamed, long and loud. The explosion ripped through the earth, tearing trees up and flattening them. My siblings were thrown back into the dense array of still-standing trees.

I lay there on the ground, panting, struggling to regain my strength to force myself from the ground and follow them.

After a minute or two, I managed it. Shakily, I stood up and sniffed, tracing the scent. They had gone East. They were mine.

I raced away into the night.

Leah's POV

I didn't have to wait long. Only an hour had passed when Seth's eyelids opened sleepily.

"Leah-?"

He didn't have time to finish because without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. Seth was back. He was alive, and he was back!

Then Seth gasped in pain, and I let go immediately.

"Oops," I said, "I'm sorry!'

He patted his side. "I'm fine, but where's everyone? What happened? Tell me everything."

There wasn't much to tell, but I explained the fight and how we won and how I came to find him. Then he in turn told me the horrors he endured while being held prisoner by Maria. I wanted to cry and destroy Maria myself at the same time. It felt like he was skipping over things, editing it as to keep something out. But I didn't care. He could tell me if he wanted to.

After we were both done talking he fell back asleep. I walked quietly downstairs and dialed my mom's phone number. I still felt dazed. It hadn't really sunk in yet. I told her Seth was back, and she hung up immediately and ran over to see him herself.

I knew then everything was going to be alright.

Until Edward had to run in and ruin it.

He poked his head around the corner. "We're going out, all of us. Jacob wants you to come too. There's been an explosion, and we need to check it out."

"Get someone else to go," I snapped.

"Jacob wants you. He needs his Beta."

Grumbling audibly, I got up and left the room. Everyone was waiting for me downstairs. Without a word we set off.

_The explosion was a few miles from the battlefield,_ Jacob said.

_A newborn could easily make it there,_ Quil put in.

When we arrived at the explosion site, there was a huge crater in the ground, with trees ripped up and rocks strewn everywhere.

"Whoever did this must have an extra ability," Jasper said.

"The trails leads that way," Carlisle said, pointing East. Emmett took off with Edward and Jasper hot on his heels. Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Jacob, Quil, and Embry followed. Carlisle and I followed. Renesmee and Esme were still at the house to watch over Seth.

"It's curving!" Emmett roared after several minutes, "heading back-"

"To the house," Edward finished.

Seth!

I ran ahead of them all except Edward. We could never actually figure out who was faster. The house came into view ten minutes later. A billowing plume of smoke was rising from it. Someone had set the house partially ablaze.

"NO!" Bella yelled, and she attempted to dive into the flames, but Edward held her back.

"We can't catch fire!" He yelled.

I dove into the inferno myself. The heat licked at me from all over. Jacob, Quil, and Embry were right behind me.  
We found Esme, Renesmee, and Seth in the hospital setup. Esme was digging a hole through the wall to the outside. We set to work to help them.

Blaine's POV

Veronica had turned around suddenly and sent a roaring stream of fire at the house, lighting it up like a Christmas tree. Temporarily diverted, I ran towards the house instead. The house was spewing smoke, and the flames were rushing at it from all sides. Vampires and werewolves alike stood outside watching it burn. I knew that these must've been the Cullens. And that was Seth's pack? Maybe.

I couldn't hear a heartbeat at all from inside the blaze, and I knew that none of the wolves outside were Seth.

He was dead.

NO. NO!

Rage bubbled in me like lava. I wanted to rip up my sister limb from limb.

VERONICA!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the vampires wince as if someone had shouted directly in his ear. He turned to scan the area, looking for its source. To avoid him finding me, I ducked back into the trees and ran after my sister. But she and the others were already gone.

What could I do? I had to kill them of course. They deserved it. But…

I had to track them. That was the only way.

I raced off into the land beyond after the murderers.

Leah's POV

The roar of the fire was so loud that I could barely hear myself think as we pushed our way through the wall several seconds later. Nessie an Esme dove out of the house first, with Seth and I right behind them. Jacob, Quil and Embry came last.

"Is everyone alright?" Edward asked us urgently. Nessie nodded, and he and Bella hugged her tightly. The wolves all had burns on them, but they weren't so bad. Some were already healing.

Then Edward flinched and looked to his left. There was nothing but an empty Cliffside.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

I ignored them and loped over to Seth, who was still in human form. He gave me an awkward hug. "Thanks Leah," he whispered. I grunted.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Well," said Carlisle, examining the house while Emmett and Jasper proceeded to snuff out the flames, "I don't know how it got started, but we can easily rebuild."

I didn't acknowledge him like the others. All that mattered was that Seth was safe. He could heal, and things could-finally-get back to normal. Maybe.

Blaine's POV

I had only one single thought as I raced after Veronica.

_When all is said and done, I will be the one._

_To leave you in your misery, and hate what you've become._

The sky rapidly faded into nighttime as I ran.

_You're going down._

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I DONT HAVE TIME TO NAME YOU ALL RIGHT NOW, BUT I WILL WHEN I POST A CERTAIN AN IN THE NEXT DAY OR TWO! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I DONT OWN THE LYRICS FROM HAD ENOUGH BY BREKAING BENJAMIN. I MERELY BORROWED THEM BECAUSE THE SONG ROCKS!**


	7. Sequel Talk and Thank Yous

**Hi everyone!**

**Okay, so I know it's been more than two days, but school started, I got grounded, etc. BUT IM BACK NOW! XD Okay, so the title of this chapter probably clued you in, but I'm going to tell you anyways.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**SEQUEL!**

**OMG, for me, the last chapter screamed "SEQUEL!" at me. No worries though. Seth won't be tortured nearly as much. I'm toning down the Seth-pain by 99%! (you're welcome, Lovelyuyu *grumbles*)**

**Anyways…**

**It's UP! The first chapter(preface, actually) has been published, and Chapter One is already halfway done! You can go check it out if you liked this story. (I'm not pressuring anybody, I don't expect anyone who reads this to go read the sequel) You can go to my profile and find it, that will probably be the easiest way to do it. It's called…**

**Revenge is Sweeter Than Blood**

**IS THAT THE AWESOMEST TITLE OR WHAT? XXxRosaliexXx made that up for me, so the credit goes to her. If you're reading this Rose, THANKS A MILLION! :D**

**One more thing: I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XxxMe Myself and Ixxx, Lovelyuyu, Ariana Kaylani, ReonRowan, ..Ear, TeamCullen2010, marsbareater12, Team and Jake, and RachyIsMe! *screams* I got 29 reviews! THAT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER HAD! *faints***

**Also, I owe the biggest thanks to TheBlackLeatherShoes! He/she didn't read this story as far as I know, but they got me hooked on this website by replying to a review I submitted to one of their stories. Because of her/him, I became addicted and now have several sotries! My undying gratitude to TheBlackLeatherShoes! THANK YOU!**

**BYE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**~ATotallyRationalFearOfKatanas~ (A.K.A. Josh, Katana Boy, Fleckasaurous Rex, Flecky Bird Rawr, and previously known as Dragonfly333)**


End file.
